


日落大道

by zhanghaoyu



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanghaoyu/pseuds/zhanghaoyu
Summary: 上联：狗血天雷OOC下联：片段灭文PWP横批：暴露性癖





	日落大道

**Author's Note:**

> 本人为搬运工！文章内容完全属于白面书生los！！！

Oedo听见自己房间的门被轻轻打开的时候，甚至连房间的灯都没关。  
他躺在床上，双眼闭着，像是睡着了一样,但是那微微抖动的金色睫毛出卖了他。  
他能听到脚步声，男人没有刻意放轻脚步，说明他已经知道Oedo是醒着的了。有时候Oedo还真的是不知道这到底是因为对方过于细心，还是因为自己太不加掩饰一毕竟 是他把自己房间的钥匙故意落在了那人的化妆台上。男人已经走近了他的床前，壮硕的身形在他脸上投下一片阴影，Oedo眼球又动了动，控制不住费颤抖起来。湿热的气息吐在他的脸上,男人的唇贴在了他的唇上，舌头轻轻地舔舐着他的嘴唇，没有更深一步的动作， 但是Oedo却觉得自己像是要融化了一样。他控制不住地叹出声来:。“啊....Mark.”  
“我在。”他那台上的同事在他耳边低低地说。在只有两个人的时候，Mark总是说德语的，几个熟悉的词汇钻进他的耳朵里，却像是钻进了他的大脑里，把他的所有想法都搅成一团浆糊。他现在倒是理解了那个愿意被死神拥抱的鲁道夫皇子的想法——没人能拒绝这样的诱惑，恶魔总是能得到他想要的。  
Oedo睁开了眼睛，淡蓝色的眼睛显得他天真又无辜，Mark却在这样的眼光里却无端地想起了狐狸。那漂亮的，有着棕色眼睛的狐狸，有着柔滑的皮毛和撩人的背脊，连走一步路都算是勾引，可却偏偏一副不知世事的样子, 天然的诱惑。  
他把床上的人扶起来，半弯着身子 把男人压在床头上继续亲吻。这一次Oedo没再拒绝他，由着他的舌头钻进自己的口腔，在所有能触碰到的位置掠夺。Mark的手指从Oedo的脸颊旁边落下，摸到他的胸膛上,却惊奇地发现薄被下的Oedo甚至都没有把西装脱下来。  
Mark笑着问他:“宝贝， 怎么不脱衣服睡觉啊？”  
“因为你想看我这么做啊。”Oedo喘息着说。哦，别装了，他还在台上的时候就已经看出来了。当他跪在地上，仰头看向那个男人的时候，他看到了那双琥珀色眼睛里的欲望，几乎沿着那只放在他脸颊旁边的手一起烧伤了 他的理智。  
他主动解开了自己西装的扣子,握着Mark的手让他隔着衬衫按揉他的乳头。  
“Oedo......"Oedo很少这么主动，事实上，在性事上，一直 是Mark对他的欲望更多，而他对Mark也只是格外放纵罢了。  
Oedo慢慢地直起身子，双手主动攀上了Mark的脖颈，献祭一般献上自己的唇， 努力地贴近男人的身体。他今晚敏感极了，Mark只是摸了摸他的乳头，那两个小可爱便已经硬挺起来，抵在了衬衫上。年轻人站了起来，钻进了男人的怀抱里，他的皮带早被他自己解开摇摇欲坠，而他的手也毫不犹豫地钻进了Mark的衬衣里面，抚摸那规整的腹肌。  
Mark下意识地向前挺着身子，他们的性器隔着布料碰在一起， 给两个人都带来了-种别样的刺激。  
他们都是西装革履，甚至一小时前都还在几千人的面前合唱演出，但现在他们却抱在一起，用世人眼里最肮脏的欲望玷污彼此。他们乐此不疲，而且甘之如饴。  
这当然不是他们的第一次了， 任何一段这样的关系都不会规规矩矩地在酒店里发生。  
那其实只是一次演出结束后的疲惫闲聊，两个人在后台都喝了一点酒，很快嘴里的语言就变成了接吻的喘息。他们在空无一人的化妆室里做了第一次。Oedo其实不太能记住那天的细节了，毕竟也是好几年过去了，但他始终记得第一次和男人做的他被Mark干到哭泣，FMark一边亲吻他的侧脸，安慰他，一边拢住他的嘴，不让他的声音传的太远。  
那之后，两个人就像食髓知味了一般，开始隔三差五地找理由到对方那里去，一次又一次地滚到床上去。他们原本正常的同事关系也因为这蒙上了一层桃红色。  
说实话，Oedo其实在各个方面都非常符合Mark选择性伴侣的标准，他高挑、白皙、纤细，拥有两条笔直而柔软的腿，当它们缠住某个人的腰的时候，Mark强烈怀疑世界上是不是真的有人会拒绝眼前的美景。  
而对于Oedo来说，他的择偶标准就是Mark Seibert。  
这眼光很高，不是吗?  
刚开始的时候，Oedo想到这件事的时候，就会不经意地笑起来。  
但很快，这份愉悦随着他们上床的次数开始减少。一点一点，就像老鼠的奶酪一样，在他不经意间逐渐消失，只留下一个更加痛苦的虚无在他的心中。  
他忘了自己是在哪本书看到过的，有些杀人犯一次一 次犯案都只是为了复制第一次的快感,他觉得在这方面，自己和他们并没有什么两样，只不过他们追求的是血液溅在脸上的畅快，而他只是想要一次不会让他睁开眼睛就感觉寒冷的性爱而已。  
Mark抱住了他。Mark的怀抱真的很温暖，暖到他几乎要忘了他心上那个可怕的空洞。但是这次Oedo却推开了他，因为他知道他这次想要的更多。  
他跪了下去，身子前倾， 把脸贴在对方的裤子上磨蹭，望进男人的眼睛里。“你想要一个口交吗?先生。”  
Mark咽了咽口水，说：“ 我以为我们讨论过这件事，Oedo......”  
“是，是。要保护嗓子，所以不要口。”年轻人点着头，“但实际上这什么都不相关，只关于我们，对吗？而你想要这个。”  
“.....”他当然想要，他想要到差点在台上就控制不住自己。但是他现在却更加不想这么做，Oedo今晚表现的像个欲求不满的漂亮男孩，但他的眼睛里有太多让Mark惊慌的东西，他不会在这个时候让他的小孩为他做这件事。  
所以他也低下了身子，他又给了Odeo一个吻。他的漂亮男孩不断颤抖着，他不明白到底是什么吓到了这个金发的天使,让他如此患得患失。  
Mark绕到了Oedo的后面，让他的男孩靠在他的身上。Oedo不明白，这和他的计划完全不符，他几乎能感觉到自己的恐慌症正在发作。“宝贝，别动。都交给我，交给我就好了。”Mark利用自己-直以来都被人推崇的嗓音，安慰着可怜的小猫。他的手滑下去，抚摸男孩挺翘的屁股，同时又舔上了Oedo的耳垂，柔软的舌头钻进他的耳朵里，模仿着抽插起来，淫糜的水声在耳边响起，Oedo抖得更厉害了，但他发出的细微喘息声说明这是件好事。  
Mark从后面把Oedo的裤子脱到了膝盖的位置，身后的凉意让男孩脑海里警铃大作，每一次都是这样，后背位总会让他莫名的紧张。他努力平静下来，放松自己的肌肉，等待Mark发现另一处“惊喜”。  
Oedo上身趴伏在地上，后面微微露出的小穴流出来一些不属于他的液体， 穴中似乎还有什么东西在不断嗡鸣。Mark把手指伸进去的时候，他忍不住呻吟了一声，夹紧了后面，他体内的小东西也被他挤出来了一点， 正好碰在了Mark的手上。  
是一颗跳蛋。  
Mark很快就抓住了那样小东西，他有意地按着它在甬道里滑来滑去，在他的金发天使的身体里肆意妄为。“跳蛋？真是想不到啊，宝贝。你带着它上台了吗？”  
“.....”Oedo没有回答，只是夹紧了腿，试图抵抗这份快要模糊他的神志的快感。  
好在Mark现在也不需要他的回答，他一会儿就会让他身下的小家伙尖叫着什么都说出来。“你已经很湿了，我觉得你不再需要很多前戏，你说呢。"Mark也解开了自己西裤的腰带，把火热的阴茎直接抵在了那个无比敏感的入口上。  
“等等!跳蛋还没....啊啊啊! !”Mark的进入让他发出了一阵尖叫。尽管他的后面已经被跳蛋操上了好一会儿，但是那个小东西怎么能跟男人的阴茎比？那粗大火热的东西把那个跳蛋操的更深了，Oedo几乎感觉到它在自己肚子里跳动，就像他怀孕了一样。  
他们做了那么多次，戴套不戴套都有过,要是他真的是个女孩，早就怀上了Mark的孩子了。然后Mark就会允许她永远跟在他身边不是吗？他那么有责任心，怎么会允许怀着他孩子的女孩可怜地离开？  
可他不是女孩。  
他是他的好前辈耐操而不会怀孕的情人  
Mark把Oedo的西装掀起来，握住年轻人纤瘦的腰肢撞了进去。粗大的阴茎在小穴里来回抽动，顶出男孩可怜兮兮的鸣咽。Mark一直很奇怪，他们在《莫扎特!》的时候就已经开始了这种关系，但是每一次0edo却都好像从来没有和男人做过一样,充满了不安和激动。他的身体是那样热情，但是却在每一次被顶到里面的时候发出介于快乐和痛苦之间的哭泣声。“啊...啊!太深了......Marky......跳......被......被顶到里面了......！”   
“告诉我，你现在是什么感觉？”Mark撩起身下猎物的头发，下身却毫不犹豫地给予他更多颠簸的折磨。他有意地磨着男孩的点，手又到胸前去摸他的乳头。  
“呼嗯！里面......好奇怪......肚子里有东西.......啊......”Odeo觉得自己小腹几乎燃烧起来，一阵阵的快感随着男人的冲撞堆积起来，小小的跳蛋在穴里滑来滑去，被男人的性器顶到他里面最敏感的位置，刺激着他。“这东西有遥控器吗？“  
“有......有的，在我的裤兜里......嗯！轻......”Odeo回答道，但这时候他还不知道自己要经历什么。  
Mark很快就从小家伙的口袋里搜出了遥控器，他试着调了一档，Oedo闷哼了一声，绞紧了后面。可Mark不会给他适应的时间。他狠狠地操开那些拥上来的软肉，把Oedo顶的几乎跪立不住。  
“嗯啊......别......！这......这太过了！啊！”Odeo忍不住哀求着，“求你了......Marky,我不想....我不想 要那个东西....就，直......啊!......直接操我......"  
“你都带着它上台了，还说不想要? "Mark又狠狠地捅了一下，男孩甜软的哀告并没有让他同情，反而只会让他更加残忍地向自己的猎物索取， “告诉我，在舞台上戴着它是什么感觉?它在你的小肉穴里跳动，让你变得越来越湿吗？不，我想你没有开着它，不然你的裤子早就湿了，你会被那些女孩们发现的。所以你就只是夹着它，就像夹着其他男人的阴茎一样？”  
“我......呃......我没有戴它......啊！上台。”Oedo摇着头，神志不清地反驳男人的话。  
“说谎可是要被惩罚的。"  
Mark的手穿过Oedo的腋下，把他整个人托了起来。Oedo看着高，可却极瘦，Mark没费什么力气就把他拉到了阳台靠内侧的落地窗前，把可怜的男孩的双手背在后面，按在玻璃窗上又一次干了进去。Oedo的胯随之往前顶弄,滚烫的阴茎触在冰凉的玻璃上,前液很快就弄脏了玻璃。Oedo泪眼朦胧地望着外面，阳台上养着粉丝送给他的玫瑰花，那些娇艳的花儿随风摇动着，让他无端的有一种露天做爱的感觉。这让他感觉害怕又刺激，他颤抖着，浑身都绷紧了，这让他后面的感觉更加明显。  
Mark把跳蛋又提升了一个档, Oedo觉得自己快要彻底疯掉了，快感爆炸似的涌上来，可他的前面却因为得不到抚慰而什么都射不出来。“啊......啊!要坏掉了......嗯......“  
“我把你带到阳台上干好不好? "Mark附在Oedo耳边问他，“把你按在栏杆上,让你双腿大张着被我操。你会很喜欢那种感觉的。楼下会有很多你的观众，他们甚至会花钱买票只为了来听你在被操后面的时候的浪叫，看你高潮，因为你就是这么美好。”  
Oedo已经完全失去了思考的能力，肚子里的跳蛋被调在最高档，颤抖的程度已经能在他平坦的肚子上看出来了，看起来就像快速的胎动一样。 那他亲手放进去的东西正和身后男人可怕的阴茎一起对自己施加着快感的刑罚，夺走他的理智。  
他顺着Mark的描述去想象，想象怀孕的自己被像个玩具一样在众人面前随意操干，他几乎能听见人们的窃窃私语，说他是个主动勾引自己前辈以求上位的婊子，他们鄙视他的歌声，说他除了张开腿让人操什么都不会。他在这种幻想里恐惧，他不想变成这样，不想堕落至此。  
“别......我不要......我不想这样......我还想给大家......我还想唱歌......啊啊！求求你......别这么对我......我真的没有做错事，我没有把它带到舞台....别这样欺负我......”Oedo哭出了声，他也不知道自己为什么这么委屈，但就是想哭，“你对我做什么都行......但别让别人看......我不想被别人看......”  
听见小孩哭，Mark也知道自己是做过头了，赶紧把人翻过来，一边亲他的脸颊，一边安慰他：“不会让你给别人看的，别哭了好不好？你这么好看，当然只给我看， 我家宝贝最好看了，不哭不哭啊。”身下的攻势也慢了下来，但却把力道加大了，每一下都能把纤细的男孩顶得向上耸动一下，Oedo不再大哭了，而只是蜷在Mark的怀里，时不时因为被顶在敏感点上打一个小小的哭嗝。  
Mark也没有再忍着，他温柔地撸动着Oedo的阴茎，在射精的最后一刻拔了出来， 把精液射在了Oedo的胸前还有脸上。  
Oedo迷茫的看着眼前的人，脸上还挂着被男人虐待的证据。他被干的神志不清了，像只小猫一样无辜地看着别人，浑身无力。  
Mark抱着他在地上坐了一会儿，Oedo才慢慢缓过神来。  
计划失败了。  
他想要给Mark一场由他自己掌控的性爱，他想要告诉他的前辈，他也是会很多东西的，他可以让Mark很舒服，可最后他还是在Mark面前变成了一个只会浪叫求饶的男妓。不，还是有些不同的。Mark操他可不用给钱。  
想到这里，Oedo只想把自己蜷成一团, 缩在角落里，哭一小会儿。  
但他直起了身子——谢天谢地， 他上衣还算整齐——说：“您该走了，别被人发现了。”  
“呃......”Mark没有放开他搂着Oedo腰的手,而且大有一直占便宜下去的趋势。他也就不明白了，刚刚还温香软玉在他怀里的小鹿，怎么就突然跳起来要踹他走了?  
“难道您还想在我这儿一夜？”Odeo用开玩笑的口吻说着——他怎么会愿意留下，他从来都没有留下过——却发现Mark眼神变得认真起来。  
“那要看你了。"Mark捧起Oedo的脸，亲了他-下，“Oedo, 我对我们这样的关系，这样的每一次在做完之后都不能留在房间里温存的关系已经有些疲倦了。“  
Oedo嘴唇张了张，但他不知道该说些什么。  
“所以Kuipers先生，我想永远拥有留在你房间里的权利，你愿意吗？”

-End-


End file.
